Rattlesnake
Rattlesnake is a female SandWing mentioned in Moon Rising. She, along with Sirocco, are Qibli's siblings, their mother being Cobra. They used to bully, tease, and torture Qibli before Thorn rescued him from his family. Qibli is still haunted by their unkind words and sometimes thinks or dreams about Rattlesnake and Sirocco bullying and stealing from him. It is evident that Rattlesnake does not intend to do good with her life, which gives way to the belief of her being a novice criminal. This has not been confirmed, however. In Moonwatcher's vision, they were described to be huge, bulky dragons, wearing a medallion with a type of bird etched on it. This was later guessed by Qibli to be a vulture because of their association with the Talons of Power. In Moon Rising, ''Rattlesnake and Sirocco are hinted at working for someone, perhaps Onyx. At the end of ''Talons of Power, there were dragons wearing hoods and bird medallions fleeing the scenes of explosions caused by many Dragonflame Cactuses in Queen Thorn's kingdom. It has been confirmed that Rattlesnake is working for Vulture and the Talons of Power were the cause of the explosions. Biography Moon Rising Moonwatcher has a vision about Qibli fighting Rattlesnake and Sirocco, with Vulture glowering at him as well. Qibli was shouting "Where is she?" at the sneering faces of his siblings. He was referring to Ostrich. Winter Turning Qibli comments to Winter that if his brother was trapped in a SkyWing prison he wouldn't try to save him, as per the other way around. He then says that it would be better for a dragon like that to be locked up, so they can no longer do harm to others. It is, however, unconfirmed which sibling, but his only brother is Sirocco so it is likely that it was him. Onyx may have been trying to talk to Sirocco and Rattlesnake, planning to overthrow Queen Thorn. Talons of Power A group of dragons, most likely including Rattlesnake and Sirocco, terrified the SandWing tribe by setting off dragonflame cacti. Darkness of Dragons Rattlesnake makes her first official appearance. Cobra attempts to kill Rattlesnake and Sirocco, saying that Qibli was her only dragonet. However, Rattlesnake and Sirocco are not killed due to Qibli stopping Cobra. Family Tree Trivia *Both of Qibli's siblings were seen in Moonwatcher's vision in Moon Rising. *A rattlesnake is a type of dangerous and venomous desert pit viper with a rattle that sends a warning by "rattling" a specialized segment of its tail whenever a person or an animal gets too close to it. *Rattlesnake's voice sounds like evil singing. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold RattlesnakeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing You Said Thirty!.png|Sirocco and Rattlesnake about the Dragonflame Cactus (By RiftSeaWing) SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Rattlesnake.jpg|A real rattlesnake article-0-1A63CFE6000005DC-147_634x352.jpg.cf.jpg|Diamondback Rattlesnake Enclavedragon.png|By Solstice the Icewing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:Criminals